


Imagines

by LadyMab



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMab/pseuds/LadyMab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of imagines between you and your favorite actor/character. I accept requests!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tom Hiddleston

**Author's Note:**

> So, Tom Hiddleston is a vampire!

It was eight o'clock at night, and you were walking in the cold and dark streets of London. You was returning from your dance class, kind of tired due to the more elaborate steps... But you did not care, you loved the classes, you felt happy, energized.

Putting your hands in the pockets of your coat, you begin to walk faster as you hear a thunder. 'Great.' - You think - 'Just great.'

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was wandering those streets, looking for something to quench his thirst or just an unimportant human to get entertained. He slid by inviting darkness of that potentially rainy night.

He heard steps. 

Followed them.

Recognized the owner of the steps, watched her from the day she moved to the lively London. Thomas always wanted to prove your blood; It was a curse, you filled his thoughts, his darkest desires. He was addicted to you, and you did not even know of his existence.

His mind power is used for you to find him, which causes a severe headache.

He looks. 

Smile.

sneaks through an alley, he's behind you.

You feel his hot breath and his cold hands on your back. "Hold still, honey. There's nowhere to run."


	2. Benedict Cumberbatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine ending a relationship and your longtime friend - Benny - comforts you.

I don't want to cry, I won't cry... Why do I have to be sensitive, romantic girl who can't handle the end of a stupid dating?! It was not healthy, so I should be relieved! Well, I am, deep down.

The sound of the kettle warns that water for tea already boiled; wiping tears, I go to the kitchen, I picked up my favorite mug and dump water. I open the closet and try something soothing, such as chamomile. I feel more tears born, but have succeeded in containing them. About to sit on the couch and forget the world, I hear the doorbell.

Taking a deep breath and gathering strength to face whoever, I turn to the door and open it. "Hello. Well, I thought you would like some company.. I brought (your favorite treat)" It was Ben, friend of years, and months not seen. And now, he is at my door, holding a bag (favorite treat) and the adorably flushed face...

Returning to reality, I gave a sincere smile wet for newly shed tears and hugged him tightly, closing my eyes and laying my head on his skinny shoulder. I take the opportunity to feel the scent of woody cologne mixed with shaving cream and refreshing shampoo, resulting in a unique essence, purely Cumberbatch.

He was apprehensive at first, but hugged me back, almost letting the candy bag drop. His soft hands and his warm breath on my face, gave me an unimaginable comfort.

I felt his hands hesitantly resting on my waist, a little further down, as he also aspired my citrus scent mixed with cinnamon and chamomile. He was moving into my apartment as if it were his property - did not care - With no hurry, his face was getting up showing something never seen in his eyes and, as one who had the desire to do something but never found a loophole in time, he rests his left hand on my face - after leaving the package on the table - and his right hand in my hair (color and size of your hair), he leans his forehead against mine and let his lips find mine in the hottest way, and yet sweet as possible.

Ah! These surprises that life holds ...


	3. Bradley Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine finding Bradley Cooper at the wedding party of your best friends in England (or anywhere else you want)

My best friends ____ and ____ will finally get married and invited our whole class, of course! I was so excited to go, the problem is that I have no idea what to give them... they gave me so much, taught me so much, it's unfair to get there with empty hands. Anyway, I think about it later.

The long-awaited day arrives, the exchange of alliances will be at Pemberley Castle in England! Oh my! I'll go with my (favorite color) dress and a magnificent hairstyle. Golden sandal with thin strips, not too flashy and a silver ring - it was my mother's... In short, I will be a beautiful maid of honor.

\-------------------------------------------------- - Ceremony ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ceremony ended and the guests were addressing the main room where the reception was, I went for a walk around the magnificent castle; I entered a room where there was a small group of people, three women and two men. I passed the eye through the room, as if searching for something and took longer than necessary; I realized that one of the boys stopped his gaze on me, but I didn't looked back, startled me and I left running. I got to the dance floor, and there he disappeared.

 

After almost have died out of breath, I found out the sumptuous castle and went with ____ to some trees that were in the garden, but I fell. What a surprise when Mr. Cooper came up and held out a hand.

Without thinking, I refused the hand and stood alone, swerved from the guy but he was so persistent as I am and followed me. I could not walk and run anymore, so I sat beneath another tree to rest; he took my stop as an opportunity to address me. "Why are you running away from me, girl?"

I refused to speak, did not want to be close to him, soon I would go away from there, that country... I didn't want to establish relationships at a distance, was not prepared for it. But... I knew he would not be beaten, not even by fatigue, but just ignored him and ran away from him again. "Please stay away from me... I know who you are - who do not know who you are -. I just do not want to talk"

"I will not hurt you... I couldn't. I just want to know your name."


	4. Grant Gustin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that Grant is jealous of you.

There you were in the best cafe in town, drinking a latte macchiato - for the first time - resting your chin on your hand, thinking how you were in trouble. Trouble? Why? Because your boyfriend hates your best friend and vice versa. And your best friend has never been so cold.

Let's be clear: _____ is your boyfriend, beautiful, blond, dude, an asshole sometimes.

Grant: your best friend, cute, a smile that lights up the darkest night, fun and never leaves you.

All clear? Well, maybe that's ridiculously cliché, but I think everyone has experienced it.

Steps toward you awakens you from your imaginary explanatory speech, raising slowly your eyes, you note that that is the one who has shared the craziest moments with you, who has cried, joked with you, who supported and comforted you... Who spent his entire life with you.

After you smile at each other, he sat in front of you. "Glad you came, Grant"

With a sigh, he turns his eyes away from you, obviously embarrassed and a little frustrated. "Well, I could not deny your request, could I? What surprises me is the fact that ___ is not here."

Wow, that was unexpected; the coldness in his eyes, the harshness of the words, his lips into a thin line and closed wrists so tightly that it seemed they would burst. You could not help the tears that instantly made him repent. "What is your problem, Grant? What's your fucking problem? Can't you be happy for me?"

Instantly, his eyes also welled, his heart tightened more than the wrists and frustration mixed with the sorrow and bitterness of repentance. He hurt his greatest treasure ... "____, look... When you told me you was dating, I felt my world crashing down when I realized I would lose you. Because my world is you, ___. I love you, and it goes beyond friendship."


	5. Robert Downey jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Robert Downey Fuckin' Hot Jr. playing the piano and singing, making you remember when you first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song "Chances Are," which he sings with Vonda Shepard.

"_____, Let me tell you... you're so fucking hot with this dress that hugs your curves and makes me salivate, hardly wait to take it out and show that anyone. - Anything - hugs your curves better than I. "

Robert said, in my ear, leaving me completely excited, and the night was just beginning.

Putting his arm behind my back, he shamelessly pushes me - you already know where - his leg tangling in mine, but the eyes paralyze front of mine and his tongue was now asking passage to dance with mine. His hands went up, making their way over my stomach, and lingered on my breasts, squeezing them gently, almost massaging them. Before they could dominate my neck and hair, they stop.

He smirks.

Bites my ear.

Moves away slowly... Goes to the piano.

 

Chances are you'll find me

Somewhere on your road tonight

Seems I always end up driving by

 

Ever since I've known you

It just seems you're on my way

All of rules of logic don't apply

 

Flashes of the first night that we met are flying through my mind, it seems like yesterday... I returned from work and he was going to work, he still hadn't all that fame, he was only Robert... My Robert.

 

I long to see you in the night

Be with you 'till morning light

 

He was as elegant as he is now... That infectious smile only for me; ah, I dare to say I fell in love the moment I saw his smile - sincere and embarrassed, even with artificial lights, I noticed his face getting flushed.

Man, I'm crying! For the first time in weeks, this man making me cry, I think that only him is capable of it... The music comes to an end, he gets up from the piano, walking with no hurry and in front of me. cold and firm hands hold my hair, he leans his forehead against mine and in a passionate tone, sighs melodically.

 

Baby, you're the best I've ever met...


End file.
